


Day 290 - If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [290]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eye Sex, Fluff, Groping, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John woke from his nap and blinked into the dim afternoon light in the bedroom.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 290 - If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen

John woke from his nap and blinked into the dim afternoon light in the bedroom.

After a few minutes he got up and padded into the kitchen in just his boxers and his shirt to get something to drink. Sherlock was sitting at the table, doing some kind of experiment. 

John got himself a glass of water and hopped onto the kitchen counter to watch Sherlock work. It was a cold autumn afternoon and rain was running down the window. Thanks to Sherlock’s experiment the kitchen was wonderfully warm though.

After a while Sherlock looked up and smiled at John. John loved those smiles because they were rare and very private. He felt something warm unfold in his stomach and licked his lips invitingly.

Sherlock blinked and his smile turned to a grin before he got up and stepped between John’s legs.

The counter was so high that Sherlock, despite being tall as he was, was suddenly a tiny bit shorter than John and the angle of their kiss was completely different.

John was still trying to decide if it was sweet or hot when Sherlock went to his toes and took control of the kiss and a wave of arousal swept through John.

Sherlock grabbed his hips and pulled him forward and John dropped his glass with a loud bang.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'tall'.


End file.
